


Crash Into Me

by ReyloRobyn2011



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Creepy Kylo Ren, F/M, Inspired by Music, Neighbors, Smut, Voyeurism, stalker Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10429482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/pseuds/ReyloRobyn2011
Summary: Ben Solo is in love with his beautiful neighbor. If only she knew he existed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Dave Matthews Band "Crash Into Me"
> 
> https://youtu.be/k7in-9E3ImQ

* * *

 

As Ben looked through the blinds of his darkened bedroom, he could see her silhouette moving behind her open window. The shadow of her body mirrored on her wall. He could imagine her eyes sparkling, her breath hitching, her body shaking beneath him. If only she knew he existed.

He inconspicuously raised the blinds and leaned his head against the cool glass as he watched her. She moved like a smooth waltz; her feet gracefully kissing the floor. Ben’s eyes trailed up her delicate feet to her long, toned legs. He imagined his face buried between her thighs; how she would moan for him.

In her hand was a letter, his letter. Her hazel eyes scanned the page. She brought her fingers up to her lips; lightly touching her mouth. Oh how he wanted to suck the breath out of her lungs; steal her heart in a kiss on her soft lips. He would grab her hips and press them against his as he devoured her. He was lost. Completely lost; in her eyes, in her soul. And his heart belonged to her. Only ever her. If only she knew.

She moved to her bureau; attaching his letter to the mirror. A smile crossed his face at her action. She liked his letter. His _love_ letter. Maybe one day he would work up the courage to approach her. But for now, he watched from his bedroom window.

Silently he watched as she shrugged off her robe. Her naked body on display for his eyes only. Her fingers tangled into her hair, untying the first of the three buns that lined the back of her head. Her hair cascading down her back. Her spine arching as she stretched. He imagined himself behind her, with his hands on her shoulders; massaging where her shoulders met her neck. Her head would fall back against his chest. He would whisper in her ear; about how she drove him mad, how he's crazy in his love for her.

Her hand smoothing down her stomach to the spot between her legs. She leaned her head back in her chair as she quivered. Ben quickly freed himself from his trousers as he watched her. He rubbed himself in time with her ministrations. She was so beautiful like this. Completely blissed out and full of lust. Her face scrunched up in the most adorable way as she reached her release. Her mouth hung open as she panted. Ben came on his hand and the floor. A mess he reluctantly would have to clean up; causing him to move away from the window. He watched her for a few seconds longer as she caught her breath.

He let his finger trail down the glass as he finally whispered her name.

 _Rey_.

***

Hidden behind the trunk of a tree, he watched as she hiked up her skirt to walk into the pond. She held up her dress to prevent it from getting wet as the water hit her thighs. Ben’s fingers dug into the bark of the tree.

They were completely alone, far back in the woods that lined the back of their neighborhood. Hardly anyone ventured out here. But she did. Beautiful Rey. She let her fingertips dance across the surface of the water before holding them up to her neck. Cooling herself off from the summer heat. He could almost see her panties peeking out of her skirt; if only she would pull it up just a little bit more.

***

Ben approached the girl from behind. He toed off his shoes at the mossy bank of the pond. The ground of the pond squished between his toes as he splashed lightly in the shallows.

Rey snapped around where she stood to take him in.

“Hello,” she said.

“Hello.”

His pants were rolled up to his knees; he walked out a little bit deeper in the water in order to get closer to her, while still remaining a respectable distance away.

“I'm Ben.”

“I'm Rey,” she smiled.

_Oh I know. I know everything._

“So what are you doing in the middle of the woods, Rey?”

She glided closer to him as she spoke.

“Just cooling off, what about you?”

Her foot got caught in muck at the bottom of the pond, causing her to stumble. Ben grabbed her around her waist to steady her.

“Easy there.”

Her hands moved along his chest as she took in his face. Her cheeks turned pink as she looked away.

“Here Rey, may I hold up your dress for you?”

“Sure,” she replied.

Ben wrapped the end of her dress around his hand and held it up out of the water. His other hand was still around her waist, holding her flush against him.

“You are so beautiful,” he said.

She blushed again as she replied, “So are you.”

She averted her eyes as he stared intently at her pink cheeks. Could she really be as infatuated with him as he is with her? _Impossible_.

“You're my neighbor aren't you?” She asked with recognition lingering in her stare.

“Yes, I live right next door.”

“Yes that's right,” she said. “I've seen you working in the yard before.”

There she was blushing again. Her hands looped around his neck. Ben had an urge to kiss her, and having her in his arms-- well, he wasn't going to let the opportunity pass.

Ben leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. To his surprise she kissed him back. He peppered kisses along her neck while stroking his fingers along her spine. Her lips were just as soft as he imagined. He pulled away to look into her eyes. Those bright hazel eyes of hers simmered with lust-- for him.

He let his hand slip under her dress to caress the smooth skin of her inner thigh. Oh how he wanted to pull her panties to the side and plunge his fingers deep inside her. He watched her face as he stroked her over the fabric of her panties. Her mouth hung open as she gasped.

“Why don't we get you out of this dress?”

She nodded in agreement. Ben slowly pulled the dress up and over her head. He balled the clothing up and tossed it onto the grass near the pond. He let his hands go around her waist as he took in her body. She hadn't worn a bra under her dress; she was almost entirely naked.

It wasn't the first time he had seen her naked; oh no, he had seen her more times than he could count. Yet he didn't wish to disclose that information. Instead he looked her over with glowing approval.

“You are absolutely gorgeous like this,” he said.

“Thank you.”

He resumed kissing her, her body pressed tightly against his. He could feel her breasts as they pressed against his chest. He let his hands run down her back until he grasped her ass. Ben lifting her up out of the water as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked them to the shore and pressed her gently against a tree.

He palmed her breast as he kissed her collarbone. He sucked bruises into her skin. He wanted everyone to know, that _finally_ , she belonged to him.

He felt her tiny hands tugging at the hem of his shirt. He pulled off of her skin with a slick pop.

“I want this off,” she said.

Ben complied. He pulled the shirt off and tossed it aside. Next, she began undoing his belt. He smirked down at her. His pants fell to his knees. He momentarily released his grip on her as he pulled his jeans off.

He leaned over to grab her upper back and hold on to her bridal style.

“Ben,” she squeaked in surprise.

He walked her over to a soft patch of grass and laid her gently on top of it. He settled his body down on top of her; his hips slotted between her thighs.

“I want you,” she said.

And oh how he _dreamed_ of hearing her say those words.

“You want me to fuck you Rey?”

“Yes Ben, yes.”

He pulled the band to his underwear down, releasing his cock. Her hand reached down to stroke him a few times until he was completely hard. He pulled her panties aside and stroked her slick folds. She was already so wet for him.

“Are you ready for me sweetheart?”

“Yes,” she said as she grasped his shoulders.

Ben lined his cock up and pushed into her warm and slick heat. It felt unbelievable to be inside her. Finally, deep inside the woman he _loves_.

He began thrusting in and out, her breath came out in little puffs against his neck. He kept his dark eyes on her face, taking in every expression she made as he fucked her into the grass. She felt amazing, the way her walls clenched around his cock. It drove him crazy. He was lost, so lost in her. He would never be able to let her go, not after this, not after his dream became a reality.

He felt a tingle beginning to form, the sign of his impending orgasm. He grabbed her leg just under her knee and pushed it up against her chest; allowing him to thrust even deeper inside of her. He watched her breasts bounce with each push of his hips against hers. It was a delicious sight.

Ben leaned forward and captured her nipple in his mouth; giving it a rough suck as he felt it pebble in between his lips. He laved at her breasts, admiring her cute dusky nipples.

He felt her begin to flutter around him, oh she felt so good. Her mouth dropped open as she moaned. She was close, so close, and so was he. He held her hip as he changed the direction of his thrusts. He felt her quiver around him, tightening around his cock as she hit her release. He came inside her as she moaned.

“Ohhhh Kylo.”

 _What_. But that was impossible. That was the name he signed on the love letters, not his real name.

His eyes adjusted as he clutched onto the bark of the tree. He looked at the young woman still standing in the pond; cooling herself with wet droplets from her fingertips.

_It was just a dream. Just a silly boys daydream._

He watched her lovely face as she closed her eyes and twirled in the water. She still held her dress in her hand, and when she spun he got a glimpse of her pretty red panties.

He turned to leave, walking quietly back to his home. He would see Rey again tonight, through the safety of his window.

***

Locking the door to his house, Ben turned to continue down the driveway to his car parked out in front of his lawn.

He was looking down at his phone; not paying attention to his surroundings for once, when he ran crashed into a small body. He grabbed the woman's arm to steady her, and when he looked up he saw who it was.

“I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going,” he said.

“It's fine, I'm Rey by the way, I live next door.”

“I'm Ben,” he said while offering her his hand to shake.

“Nice to meet you Ben, I hope to see you around.”

She smiled a lovely smile as she looked up into his deep brown eyes. Ben took his hand and absentmindedly brushed it through his dark, curly locks.

“I would like that, I would like that very much.”

She giggled at him and she turned to leave; heading towards her door.

“See you around Ben. Don't be a stranger.”

“I won't,” he promised.

He clicked the button on his key fob to open his car door. Sitting on the passenger side was his next letter to be delivered to her. He pulled it out of the envelope and scratched out the name Kylo and wrote Ben.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is still stalking Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked for more. You get more.

* * *

 

Ben had made an effort to run into Rey as often as he could. He followed her to the grocery store and stalked her through the aisles, purposely passing her by to grab her favorite brand of wine. He knew it was her favorite because he had seen her sipping a glass with her dinner as he peered at her through the blinds in his living room.

He marveled at the label as he felt her eyes burning into his back.

“Ben?”

He turned to glance over at her and feigned surprise.

“Rey, it's so nice to see you again.”

“How are you Ben?”

“I'm great, just picking out some wine. Do you know if this is a good brand?”

He offered her a better look at the bottle.

“Actually, this is my favorite.”

_Yes I know._

“Well, if my beautiful neighbor approves then that's enough for me.”

She blushed at his words, and that made him absurdly happy. He had seen that blush across her cheeks and painting the tops of her breasts. But this time, that blush was for him.

“Do you have plans tonight Ben?”

_They all involved watching you._

“No, I'm somewhat of a homebody. How about you, Rey?”

“I would say I'm quite the same.”

“Well,” Ben said as he placed a hand on her waist, “I'm staying home, you're staying home, and I have this bottle of wine. Why not stay in together?”

“That sounds nice,” she twirled a strand of hair between her fingers. “What time should I come over, or would you rather come over to my place?”

“Meet me in my backyard by the fire pit around 8. I'll make you dinner,” he said.

“That sounds wonderful, I'm looking forward to it.”

“Me too.” _You have no idea_.

***

Ben spent the rest of the shopping trip actually gathering the ingredients needed for him to make Rey a lovely dinner.

Once he was home, he placed the bags on the kitchen table and went outside to start up the grill. He glanced around his backyard making sure everything was in order. The twinkling lights were already set up in the trees, setting up a romantic ambiance. His backyard was lush with trees and beautiful landscaping. Ben walked over to the fire pit to start it up when he was distracted by a shadow walking past the window in the neighboring house.

 _Rey_.

Ben quietly walked over to the window and peeked through. There she was, fresh out of the shower and wearing nothing but a towel. She laid back on her bed, resting her head against the pillows and opening the sides of the towel to expose her completely to his eyes.

He watched as she palmed her own breast, he watched as her nipples hardened at her attentions, he watched as one hand ran down the expanse of her stomach until it reached her gorgeous cunt.

Ben could hardly take it any longer, he had grown painfully hard in his pants. Without a second thought, he unzipped and released his member. He clutched it in the palm of his hand and stoked as he watched Rey rub at her pretty little clit.

She moaned as she sped up her ministrations. Ben could tell she was getting close, from the many times he had watched her. He had her pleasure points memorized. She came with his name on the tip of her tongue. It didn’t take him long to reach his orgasm, with the sound of her moaning _his_ name. He shot his seed into the grass in sharp spurts. He quickly tucked himself in and zipped his pants, walking back to the fire pit to continue his preparations for the evening.

***

The grill sizzled as he turned the chicken breasts over to sear the other side. He set the outdoor table with the bottle of wine and a bowl of salad in the middle. Rey arrived just a few minutes later carrying a chocolate cake. She was wearing a beautiful white dress. Oh how he wanted to undress her right then and there.

“Hey,” he said, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

“I figured I would bring some dessert since you went through all the trouble of making dinner,” she replied. “Where should I…”

“Inside, go on in, you can put the cake on the kitchen counter. It’s just through those doors.” he said as he pointed with his tongs.

When she returned he was serving up the chicken on their plates.

“I hope you like caribbean jerk,” he replied.

_Oh how he knows she does._

“I love spicy food!”

“Fantastic, I have some salad, and rolls, and also some roasted red potatoes.”

“This looks delicious Ben.”

He placed a hand on the small of her back to lead her over to the table. He pulled out a chair for her and pushed it in as she sat. They talked as they ate, it was really quite pleasant. Ben cracked open the bottle of wine and handed her a glass. The two of them drank and laughed until their meal was all but gone. The chill in the night air caused her to burrow into herself, he offered her his hand and brought her over to the fire pit.

“You will warm up rather quickly here,” he said.

They sat side by side. She inched over closer to him and leaned her head against his shoulder. Ben was all too eager to stretch and place his arm around her shoulders. It felt good to have her in his arms. _Finally_.

“Ready for dessert?” Ben asked with a small smirk.

“Of course.”

***

Ben had sat her down at his kitchen table as he served her a large slice of the cake. He scooped up a bite of the cake on his spoon and fed it to her. She giggled as she licked the crumbs off her lips. He then scooped up a spoonful and popped it into his own mouth. He was feeding her another bite when the icing caked her lips so perfectly. Ben leaned forward and kissed her hard on the mouth. She gasped which allowed him to lick into her mouth, and to his delight she kissed him back with fervor.

Their heated kisses quickly turned into more as he lifted her from the chair and wrapped his arms around her back. Her legs went around his hips instantly. Ben let one hand glide down her back until he was cupping her ass.

“Do you want this? Do you want me?” he asked.

“God yes.”

He attacked her lips again, kissing and licking his way down her neck. He walked her over to his room and kicked open the door. He softly threw her down onto the mattress as he pushed his shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor.

“Come here,” Ben said.

She crawled over on her hands and knees to the edge of the mattress. He grabbed her hand and placed it on his rockhard erection.

“See what you do to me Rey.”

She palmed him through his pants, causing him to groan deeply. He took a finger and pulled on the strap of her pretty white dress until it exposed one of her breasts. Oh how tantalizing it was to have her this close. He pulled the other strap down exposing the entirety of her top half. The straps pooled at her elbows, her breasts heaved with each intake of breath.

Ben gently pushed her shoulder down and crawled over her, settling his weight down between her thighs. He captured a nipple in his mouth and began to suck viciously. And oh, this was real. This was so real. This was everything that he had _dreamed_ about. He pulled off with a soft pop and nuzzled her hardened nipple with the tip of his nose. He moved over to the other breast to give it equal attention. She bucked up her hips into his, causing him to laugh around her nipple. No doubt the hot breath doing wonders for her senses.

“Are you ready for me?”

She bucked into him again, chasing that friction that she needed so desperately.

“Is that a yes?” Ben asked.

“Yes, yes, please,” Rey said.

Ben sat back on his haunches and motioned for her to sit up. He was quick to rid her of the dress. He stood by the bed as he took off his pants and underwear, watching her face as she took in his body. He loved the look of awe in her eyes. _Ah yes, this is all yours my love._

He pressed a knee into the mattress as his dark eyes met her hazel ones. Tentatively she reached out and grabbed hold of his cock. Her tiny hand felt so perfect around him. So different from his large hand, hers-- so small and dainty. Just what he needed. Rey stroked him a few times, he threw his head back as he moaned. She was _talented_ and that made him insanely jealous. She’s _his_. Nobody else’s.

Ben eagerly pushed her down onto the bed. He would show her who she belonged to. She gave a little huff as she hit the mattress, oh but she spread those thighs, just for him. His little minx. He took himself in hand and traced the head of his penis through her slick folds. She was already so very wet.

“All of this for me?”

“Yes Ben, please.”

He didn’t need anymore encouragement. He quickly sheathed himself inside her. Rey was gloriously tight around his cock. He thrusted in and out of her, hitting that perfect spot inside that made her moan with pleasure. He knew where to touch her, he knew everything about her. He was the only man that could give her this pleasure, because he _knew_ her body better than even she did.

She sunk her fingers into his hair, tugging lightly.

“Oh Ben, please Ben.”

He sped up his thrusts, taking his hand and rubbing her clit in small circles. She came around his cock which triggered his own orgasm. He came deep inside her. She was _his_. His. His.

He pulled out and watched as his seed trickled down her leg, he quickly gathered it and pushed it back inside her cunt. Ben dipped his head and sucked on her clit. He wanted to taste her. He cleaned her up tasting the combination of their come. Before long she was coming against his tongue and lips. It pleased him greatly that he could bring her such pleasure.

Ben crawled up the bed and gathered her into his arms. Rey turned and kissed him on the lips. They fell asleep in each other's embrace. Ben couldn’t help but think that she was right where she belonged.

***

The next morning, Ben grabbed a towel and showed Rey how to use his shower. He waited patiently for her to finish. If he had it his way he would have joined her in the shower. The last thing he wanted to do was scare her away.

When she came out of the shower she was holding a letter in her hand. _The letter._

“You’re Kylo?”

The look of panic couldn’t be hidden from his face as he scrambled for an excuse. This letter, he had planned to send to her _after_ he had gotten to know her. He had scratched out the name Kylo and written Ben.

“Ben, you’re Kylo?”

He was silent as he nodded.

“Please Rey, I can explain,” he said.

“Wait, let me… show you something,” she said with a smile across her pretty lips.

She dressed in front of him and grabbed his hand leading him across his lawn and into her home. He had never been inside her home, but knew the layout almost perfectly.

She brought him into her bedroom and told him to sit on her bed. Ben did as she told. Rey rummaged through her dresser and grabbed some Polaroids from the drawer.

“I couldn't help myself,” she said, as she handed over the pictures.

They were all of him. Shirtless as he worked out in the yard, in his business wear as he headed out the door for work, wrapped in a towel in his bedroom.

He looked over to the blushing girl beside him.

“You've been stalking me?” he asked.

“You've been stalking me,” she countered.

“That's the sexiest thing I've ever heard,” he said as he pulled her into his lap and kissed her senselessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Rey is a creeper too. Haha!

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Did you like creepy Ben?


End file.
